


A Home At Last

by Caleneryn (Gemstarzah)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Caleneryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Glorfindel finds a place to call his own at last</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphira_Bjartskulr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Bjartskulr/gifts), [ShadowsintheFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheFire/gifts).



> Sorry for the late present mellon-nin

The valley was beautiful. Waterfalls cascades down several points in the surrounding valley walls, and he let the sound of the roaring water calm him. When he had been told that there was a haven that had been constructed here, by the High-King's herald no less, he had been unsure that he wanted to come here. Wherever he went, people wanted to know his story, how he had fought the Balrog in Gondolin.

The only thing that had made him come here, was that his mate had come here when the haven was first being constructed. _I asked Erestor to let me know when it was completed, and that I would come for a look._ Now, here he was, standing in the valley taking it all in.

His horse reached the stone bridge that led across one of the fast running rivers, and he looked up at the houses rising gracefully above him. So many beautiful villas. _Which one did the letter tell me to go to when I came?_

While the amount of stonework bothered him a little, since it was not something that he wanted around him all the time, Glorfindel knew he would give the valley a chance. _Imladris, the deeply cloven valley, Erestor said Elrond named this place._ Indeed, it was living up to its name, and had it not been for a pair of sentries that had spotted him, he would indeed have missed the way in.

He did not realise that he had been spotted, or that his horse had stood in that spot for quite some time, before he felt a hand on his leg.

“Let me show you the way, melleth-nin. Let the others take care of Asfaloth.”

Glorfindel found himself nodding, and slipping down at the very sound of that voice. Erestor had come to greet him, and that was a welcome sight. For once he did not mind feeling lost, as he knew Erestor would help him get himself orientated with where things were. 

* * *

Erestor led him through the streets of the valley, until they were out of the main part of the settlement. Glorfindel began to wonder whether they were actually living in this valley.

“I’d have thought with you holding the role you do as Elrond’s advisor, that you would be living more central to the valley floor. Not to mention closer to him,” Glorfindel commented as they continued to climb up the valley wall.

“Elrond expected that as well,” Erestor replied, “but I knew you would be uncomfortable down there, so I made a point of not living amongst everyone else. Besides, while pairs like us are accepted here, some of the more conventional pairs live down there, and some of them are more verbal about their dislike of our ways than others.”

Soon he came to a stop, and Glorfindel gasped. In front of them, was a rather elegant wooden walled villa, rather well sized too. There was a garden as well, plenty of flowers, and it was settled in a small ring of oak trees.

“Erestor!”

Glorfindel felt stunned that his mate had given up all the hype of the lower valley, and created this place for the two of them. He knew now, that there was no chance he was going to go back to Lindon. This was the sort of home that he would have had in Gondolin had it been possible. It was the sort of place that the Vanyar he was would be quite settled in.

Erestor smiled.

“Shall we go inside? I take it that you like it?”

Glorfindel did not answer that in words, instead he turned and gently tugging the dark haired ellon closer, he kissed him.

 _Like it? I love it! I'm finally_ home! 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story, for my friend. Hope you all like it
> 
> Comments are moderated due to getting some messages about people not liking how others portray this pairing. Do not be afraid to comment!


End file.
